I Can'(t) See You
by AliceTonksHPJ
Summary: "I have been in love with Annabeth for far too long. And I know that she has a boyfriend, but I can't just..." "You are a life changer, Percy Jackson" OR In which Percy doesn't know Annabeth is behind the mask and confesses his love for his best friend in the whole world. Percabeth.
1. Chapter 1

Masquerade Party

Percy Jackson tried to find his mother. His eyes wandered as he rested his elbow on the drinks counter. He wished to go home, away from his father's big party He took off his stuffy mask and kept it aside on the table. He turned back and kept his glass back on the counter and turned around, only...

Suddenly his vision was blocked by tufts of blonde, soft feather... or, well; the thing was hair. He shifted towards his left and apologized. It would have done the trick too, had the girl not moved to her right at the same time. Percy closed his eyes and shifted to his earlier position... just as she did so.

"Shit! Sorry!" she muttered, eyes wide, hair wildly parted to the right.

Twice more it happened, when Percy kept his hands on her shoulder and went behind her back.

And awkward ensued. The pretty girl (according to him) turned around and looked at his eyes. She began to say someone when Percy interrupted.

"Hey! Do I know you?"

He quickly checked out her turquoise blue dress and noted how beautifully it complemented her crème skin.

"Well, if you are somebody I know, then yes?" she said stifling a laugh.

"Wanna I dance?"

"Sure," she replied and slid her arm in mine. I took her to the dance floor and kept my hand on her waist.

"Actually you do sound like somebody I know." She took the first step and we swayed together.

"I do!? But you don't."

"Uh huh," Percy sneaked a peak behind his back.

"Looking for someone? Your girlfriend, maybe?!"

"Nope. Actually, I was trying to locate my mom."

"What? Why?"

"I just don't want her to leave without me?"

"Don't follow."

"Oh! It's just that I didn't want to come here. So I asked her to take me home as soon as it would be polite to leave."

"And now? Do you want to leave?"

Percy looked at her face, well mostly her eyes (whose colour he couldn't quite decipher due to the party lights) since most of her features were covered with a delicate mask. He tilted his forehead, resting it on hers and spoke in gentle whisper, "Nah! I think, this turned out better than I could have ever imagined."

She laughed slightly, "That's good. You get impressed easily. What were you anticipating?"

"Nothing much. Actually, I thought that I would probably be sitting on a table alone, idle. Like that scene form Goblet of Fire."

"Oh you have read the books then?"

"Nope, couldn't read beyond the first page."

"Then how-"

"You can thank my best friend for that. She basically drilled all those books and movies in my brain. Scary, I'll tell you."

"Must be one hell of a friend then?"

"Oh she's the best one could get."

"That so, huh?"

"She is amazing."

"Better than me, then?"

"Huh! And that's the reason I don't have a girlfriend."

Her juicy red lips pursed together, but she couldn't help but laugh.

"And don't think yourself as easy. Me dancing with you was like kissing my best friend. I do have high standards, you see."

"And what may be the name of your best friend?"

"Oh, that's easy. Known her for a long time. Her name's Annabeth Chase."

She momentarily paused, but quickly twirled in my hands. He dismissed it as a _whatever_ thing.

She leaned up, so I obliged.

"It'll be just like kissing your best friend," she whispered.

It tingled his senses, what she said.

But when they kissed, don't know why, Percy reminisced all his memories of her. Her strawberry scent, her soft blonde hair and all her sarcastic remarks. It reminded him of all Annabeth things and one prominent Annabeth.

He pulled back. "I can't do this to you."

A lone tear dropped down her eyes.

"I have been in love with Annabeth for far too long. And I know that she has a boyfriend, but I can't just..."

"Okay."

"Okay?" Percy asked "You are not going to slap me."

She let out a cry somewhere between a laugh and a groan. "No."

Percy scratched his hair stupidly. Then he reached for underneath his jacket. Take this. He pulled her hand and pressed a small pendant in her hands. "This is to remind yourself that you are an amazing person. And it meant the world for me to have met you, in a masquerade party none the less."

"It was for Annabeth, right."

"And it belongs to you now."

As he turned to leave, she called out,

"You are a life changer Percy Jackson."

I clocked out, giving her my signature smirk and bowed a little taking my pretend hat off.

I could hear her laughter, beautiful, like soft tinkling bells.

Only later did I wonder how she knew my name, because I never told her.

**A/N: Yeah! There's no need for me to hide behind tables and chair because (hell yeah) you, readers cannot throw knives at me. Except for the word ones( There just had to be an exception to this rule). I will update soon, my other stories. No promises though. Yippe (silent y)!**

**What did you think about this story? Kind of a inspired story. I have no idea from where this idea struck.**

**Tell me you hate it!**

**Many more irritating things to come in the future.**

**Sit tight and watch Mockingjay and hope that if and when Titan's curse comes out, it doesn't suck.**

**-ATHPJ**

**Check out my other Stories namely: A FRIENDLY RIVALRY, KIDNAPPED, BOND... All Percabeth. Also there are some other one-shots there.**

**Meanwhile, I'll just go and read Climate. Test on Friday, the worst one, sst. Tell me that u feel me.**

**Did you feel like killing me or hugging me after this story?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**3 Days Later...**

"So that's it? You won't even tell me why you broke up with him?"

He looked in front of himself and tried not to let his face betray him (which proved to be quite a Herculean task).

"Nu-uh! There's nothing to tell. We just broke up. We didn't like whe-ere the relationship was going and like mature adults, we decided to break up! God damn it Percy, stop wiggling your eyebrows!"

"Are you sure? Because it sure looks like you were dumped," said Percy, specially emphasising the dumped part. Annabeth threw another pillow at him.

"Annabeth was dumped; Annabeth was D-U-M-P-E-D!"

"Shut up Percy! OK, fine, I dumped him! I dumped him! Happy now?"

"You did? Why?" Percy asked trying to wiggle his head onto Annabeth's lap. And as it was to expect, she shrieked, "Get your furry head away from me."

Percy flashed her a blinding grin, "I met someone yesterday!"

"You! Are you freaking kidding me? You met someone!"

"Always the tone of surprise," he pouted.

"Yes, talking of that, I really need to read those books again. I've forgotten half of it."

"If you spend any more time inside them you will emerge as old lady with white hair."

Annabeth smacked his head away in return, "I will have you know that the last time I read a book was," she counted on her fingers," one, two, four months back."

Looking at Percy's jaw-dropped look, she smirked, "Okay, fine, just three months."

"No way!"

"Well, if you could get a girl, then I could go on without reading."

"I didn't get the girl per say," muttered Percy looking away. "I'll just go and make some tea."

"You don't even like tea!" Annabeth called out.

**Time Skip-**

"What the hell Annabeth, it's raining outside. Get inside and change."

He took her umbrella from her and closed it shaking the water droplets out. "What were you thinking?"

She pouted, "I got some doughnuts for us, but if you don't want them I could eat them alone."

"I can't really argue with them." She smiled and took off her coat. I took the two packets from her and watched her rosy, flushed cheeks come alive. Her eyeliner was a bit runny due to the rain and her golden hair framed her face.

"Where are your glasses- Oh right," I finished as she patted her pocket. "Go change and don't blame me if you get a cold."

"I won't," she assured me as she made her way to the bathroom, "It's alright to get wet and you just have to change quickly after you're done."

"Yeah, yeah..." I checked the box. "Now where is my...ah- found you Choco Bomb!"

Sometimes I wonder if she's that much out of my league.

**Time Skip-**

"Pass the oregano seasoning, Travis."

"Wait a minute! Gosh, quit staring at me Percy."

Said person laughed, "Somebody once told me that if you continuously stare at somebody's food they'll be bound to give it to you."

"Who was that somebody?" asked Jason.

"Who do you think?" Annabeth put in.

"You?" asked Piper sceptically.

"As if. She's far too soft- hey! Ouch!"

"What Percy? Don't glare accusingly at me. I'm way too soft."

"Like like a kitten."

"Take that back!" Annabeth scrunched up her face.

"Chill out ladies. Only I can come up with such brilliant ideas."

Frank laughed.

Meanwhile, Percy and Annabeth were having a cat fight.

"Should we stop them?" asked Hazel.

"Eh...nah! They will fight, laugh, kiss and then deny the whole thing." Nico remarked.

"We'll have no such thing- Oh my God, Oh my God!" Percy shrieked.

"Lock-up," a few awful noises, "the door... behind you... guys!" Annabeth breathed out, between those sucky, kissey kissey noises!

"And you- in the bedroom, now," she commanded a baffled, astounded, awestruck and absolutely lucky Percy.

**-fin-**

**I guess (;)**

**Hope you liked the turn of events. **

**Check out my other Percababies( just kidding) **

**A FRIENDLY RIVALRY, BOND, KIDNAPPED and many more.**

**ATHPJ over and out.**

**P.s. I dare you!**


End file.
